<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the cynical fourth-born by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059440">the cynical fourth-born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adversary of god [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he reminded her of a cat that didn't want to be picked up. she was stupid enough to pick him up anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adversary of god [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the cynical fourth-born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She enjoyed watching him read. There was something strangely peaceful about his face when he was absorbed in a new book. For once, he looked almost <em>open</em>.</p><p>“I can feel you staring at me, you know,” he suddenly said without looking up from his book. “It’s distracting.”</p><p>She jumped. “Sorry,” she mumbled, averting her gaze, her cheeks warming. She heard a chuckle, then the blond demon put his book down and looked up at her with a faint smile on his face. She could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“No need to apologise,” he answered, and his brilliant green eyes made her forget what she was thinking about. “I’m just surprised you’re not with Mammon today.”</p><p>“I’ve been hanging out with Mammon the whole week,” she said. It wasn’t really a complaint – Mammon was a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he was sweet, and he treated her well. Just that as a result, she couldn’t spend as much time as she'd like with the other brothers, and she found herself missing one of them in particular.</p><p>There was just something about Satan that calmed her down. Maybe it was because he seemed the most <em>normal</em> out of the seven demon brothers. While she enjoyed the many surprises the Devildom regularly threw at her, sometimes normal was nice.</p><p>Besides, Satan was the one who always suggested activities that were right up her alley. Visiting cat cafes, going to a museum or a bookstore, watching shows together – she <em>enjoyed</em> these kinds of things. Though she knew he only invited her to accompany him as a friend, she still liked these quiet moments they spent together, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence with chatter.</p><p>“Then you decided to look for me instead?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure how I feel about being the second option…” But the amusement in his voice took the edge off his words, and she sighed, turning to face him.</p><p>He was lounging in bed while she sat cross-legged at his desk. Her breath caught as she looked at him like this, his eyelids slightly lowered, a relaxed smile on his face. His blond hair was messy, probably from him running his hand through it to keep his fringe up while he read. She knew how much Satan valued his personal space, how he felt like his room was the only place where he could let his guard down and be himself, and she felt <em>honoured</em> that he would allow her into a space so sacred.</p><p>“You know you’re not a second option,” she answered. Satan raised an eyebrow, getting up from his bed – she continued to watch him as he walked over to her.</p><p>It was so difficult to meet his gaze. He had the most beautiful eyes. “And how do I know that?” he asked, stopping right in front of her. He was so much taller than her, and she found herself tipping her head back just so she could look at him.</p><p>“Satan, you’re my favourite person to spend time with. You’re the only one who likes cats as much as I do,” she raised one finger, “and <em>also</em>, you can listen to me rambling about shows and books without wanting to fall asleep.” She raised a second finger. “Why would you <em>not</em> be my first choice?”</p><p>“Mammon was your first, though,” Satan said, and she could hear the humour in his words. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> full well what he meant!” she rebutted, and Satan laughed, leaning against the desk. His nearness was making it a little hard to focus, but she tried not to let that show on her face. “Anyway. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”</p><p>Not really. But she blurted that out in an attempt to pull her thoughts together, and Satan’s eyes widened a fraction – he straightened back up, watching her. “Sure. Ask away.”</p><p>Her mind went blank. She hesitated, and he continued staring at her, tilting his head while he waited. “Um…I’ve been thinking. What’s your type?” she finally asked, her face probably red by this point, and she couldn’t believe she had the guts to <em>say</em> this.</p><p>Granted, she had been curious for a while now. She figured he had lots of admirers – all of the brothers did, being as powerful as they were – but she had never seen him show interest in <em>anyone</em>, and it made her wonder. But she always thought she’d be too embarrassed to ask something so personal. Satan blinked, looking surprised.</p><p>“Why the sudden question?” Of course, he never made things easy for her.</p><p>“Just curious.” She shrugged, though she was now painfully aware of his every word – she lowered her gaze, looking at his chest, his shoulders, noticing every breath he took. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she added when the silence stretched on for too long and it began making her uncomfortable.</p><p>It was strange because she usually didn’t mind staying quiet, but this was <em>different</em> – there was a sudden tension between the two of them that she had never felt before.</p><p>She heard him sigh and she lifted her gaze. “You know, I never really thought about having a <em>type</em> before,” he mused. “I don’t think any of us have one. Taking lovers isn’t something we focus on…unless you’re Asmo,” he added.</p><p>She inhaled. “Yeah, that makes sense,” she answered, trying to keep her tone light. She hadn't been expecting anything, but she still felt a little disappointed.</p><p>She wasn’t even sure when she first developed feelings for him. She just woke up one morning, looking forward to seeing Satan at breakfast with that sunny smile he reserved especially for her, and realisation suddenly rammed into her like a truck.</p><p>“You don’t look too pleased,” Satan said, and his voice broke into her thoughts, making her blink. He was studying her, and she wanted to answer but she didn’t know what to say. She <em>could</em> tell him that she liked him. And then what?</p><p>She wasn’t sure how he felt about her. They were friends, but that was the only thing she could say with any confidence. She had heard him complain one too many times about witches trying to flirt with him, and that made her nervous. If she decided to admit her feelings, then how was she any different from those women? She guessed he would let her down easy because they were <em>friends</em>, but she didn't want things to turn awkward between them.</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” she replied. “I was just hoping to find out. After all, knowledge is power!” She forced herself to smile, but Satan looked far from amused.</p><p>“There’s a difference between knowledge and idle gossip.” He shook his head. “And anyway, I can see that something is bothering you. Why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>When he looked at her that way it became very difficult to think. It was unfair that his eyes were so pretty. And she thought he was the closest anyone would ever come to her ideal guy – an animal lover who liked to read, who appreciated art, who liked to come up with theories for his favourite shows, who preferred to stay in rather than go out, who would sometimes look at her with the softest smile on his face when there was no one besides the two of them –</p><p>She wasn’t idealistic. Satan was far from sweetness and sunshine. He had issues of his own, and she had been on the receiving end of his rage before. She knew perfectly well how terrifying he could be when he was genuinely angry.</p><p>But at the same time, he worked so <em>hard</em> to channel that anger into other things. He cultivated interests, he pursued knowledge, he did everything he could so that he wouldn’t simply be wrath personified, always hurting, always destroying. The fact that most people wouldn’t even associate him with his sin was a testament to his efforts. She thought the way he kept trying to improve himself was inspiring.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really,” she whispered. His eyes narrowed at her, and something dark flickered in their green depths – his hand grabbed her wrist and she yelped, startled by the sudden contact. Her heart was in her throat.</p><p>“Look, we both know it’s <em>not</em> nothing. I don’t like seeing you upset, so just tell me what’s on your mind before I get annoyed,” he stated. “Did one of my brothers do something again?”</p><p>She shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately,” she started. “About…well, you know how you told me about that witch who was flirting with you?” Satan nodded, and she inhaled. “I was just wondering if you...you know. Don’t <em>like</em> people in general.” She didn’t make sense, did she?</p><p>“No, I just didn’t like <em>her</em>.” Satan frowned. His hand was still on her wrist, though his grip had loosened somewhat – she could pull away if she wanted to, but the feeling of his fingers on her skin made her heart flutter. “You know the seven of us are the most powerful demons in the Devildom – if you don’t count Diavolo, of course. That’s what most people know me as. The Avatar of Wrath. I don’t like it when they try to get into my good graces knowing nothing but that. It’s disrespectful.”</p><p>For all of Satan’s complaints about Lucifer, the two of them were remarkably alike. She could imagine Lucifer saying the exact same thing. “So, you might not turn someone away if they got to know you first?” she asked, her heart thudding.</p><p>He blinked. “Perhaps.” After a moment, he abruptly let go of her wrist, as though he had only just realised that he was still holding on to her. “Why the sudden curiosity though?” He looked at her expectantly, but she had the feeling that he already <em>knew</em> what she wanted to say. He was smart and he was a good detective – if Satan hadn’t figured out her crush on him by now, she’d be truly surprised.</p><p>But that was the thing. She was fairly confident he was aware of her feelings – she blushed <em>way</em> too much around him – so it was strange that he never brought it up before. “I think.” She had to stop and draw a breath. “I think I might like you.”</p><p>She was met with silence. Satan didn’t react for a while, then suddenly he sighed and turned away – she felt her heart sink, but then he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her. “Come here,” he said, patting the spot beside him, and she bit her lip, confused. No matter how many times she came to visit his room, she never sat on his bed. It was an unspoken rule, an invisible boundary between them.</p><p>Hesitantly she joined him, and when she sat, she realised just how close they were – if either of them moved just a little bit their hands would touch. “I always <em>knew</em> you had feelings for me,” Satan spoke first, staring at the wall. “I just hoped you might grow out of them, because…well, do you remember the time I offered to make a pact with you so I could spite Lucifer, and you turned me down?”</p><p>She nodded. That wasn’t something she would forget anytime soon. It was the first time she saw what Satan was like when he got angry. “That’s what I’m really like, you know. Deep down. I’m not as pleasant as you think I am.” He glanced at her. “And sometimes I’m afraid I might lose control again and hurt you. Or worse.”</p><p>She frowned. “That’s stupid. You’re not going to do that.” He exhaled, but she cut in before he could say anything. “Satan, I’m well aware of how dangerous you are. But your brothers are dangerous too. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend time with them.” She paused and noticed Satan watching her carefully, his expression unreadable. “That incident was some time ago. We didn’t know each other well back then. Things are <em>different</em> now. We’re friends, aren’t we? I don’t think you’d want to hurt me.”</p><p>“Just because I don’t want to hurt you doesn’t mean I won’t,” he answered. “Yes, we’re friends – but you don’t know how it feels like. The anger, I mean.” He placed his hand on his chest, inhaling. “It’s always there. Right on the edge of my consciousness. As though it could bleed out and consume me at any moment. The things I enjoy doing keep it at bay, but it’s still a part of me and it simply won’t <em>leave</em>.”</p><p>“I don’t want it to leave.” He stiffened, and she knew she had to tread carefully here – she took her time choosing her words, not wanting to say the wrong thing. “Satan, as you said, your anger is a part of who you are. I’m not saying that's a good thing, nor does it mean you should force yourself to be happy if you're not. It’s more of…” she hesitated. “It’s more that this anger is what birthed you, and even if you move on and you keep it concealed, you can’t forget your origin. I don’t think you should forget it, either.”</p><p>His lips quirked up. “I couldn’t forget it even if I tried,” he said. Then his voice quietened. “As a human, are you aware of how breakable you are? We wouldn’t even need to change to our demon forms to hurt you, to maim you. To kill you. And yet you live and laugh with us, as though we are…people. I don’t mean it in a bad way,” he added when she met his gaze, her lips turning down. “It just amazes me that you aren’t more afraid.”</p><p>“Well.” She exhaled. “I’ve lived here for a few months now. I think you all tend to underestimate how adaptable we humans are.”</p><p>“I could hurt you,” he repeated, but she felt his hand cover hers and she swallowed. Her heart was racing. It was funny how listening to him warn her about the danger he posed didn’t fluster her in the slightest, yet a simple touch made her breathless.</p><p>“Lucifer would be the first to get mad about that, not me,” she said. He laughed.</p><p>“That’s fair.” He paused. “You might regret your decision.”</p><p>“Let me come to that conclusion on my own.” She met his gaze, feeling surprisingly bold, and his eyes softened – he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into,” he whispered, leaning a little closer to her. She bit her lip, his <em>nearness</em> making her giddy.</p><p>“And that’s why I want to find out,” she answered just as quietly. He didn’t hesitate – the moment she was done speaking his lips were on hers, and she felt his hand on the back of her head, his fingers twining in her hair, pressing her closer.</p><p>She kissed him back, her eyelids fluttering shut. His lips were so <em>soft</em>, and it was exactly like how she imagined kissing him would feel. No, this was better. He whispered her name against her mouth and her heart sang.</p><p>Before she came to the Devildom she would never have imagined herself falling for a demon, but people changed, and she realised that the demons she met weren’t anything like the ones she saw in books and movies. His kisses were getting more forceful now, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as he leant into her, his weight pushing her down onto the mattress. He was warm and solid, and she liked feeling him on top of her like this.</p><p>“Satan,” she murmured his name as she parted from him, one of her hands fisting his blond hair – he responded by shifting down to her neck, her jaw, pressing gentle butterfly kisses along her throat. She shuddered as his tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot, right where her pulse thrummed. She could lose herself in this – she could lose herself in <em>him</em>. Satan seemed to instinctively know where to kiss, where to touch so that she jolted beneath him, unable to withstand the sensations pulsing through her.</p><p>He was surprisingly gentle, given that he was the Avatar of Wrath – but whenever she managed to open her eyes, breaking free from the daze he lured her into, she saw the heat in his eyes and the way his fingers clenched his bedsheet and she realised that he was holding back, making sure that his touches were slow and soft. At some point he had slipped one hand up her shirt and she wasn’t complaining about that, but he left his hand resting on her torso and she <em>did</em> want him to start reaching a little higher.</p><p>“Satan. Just <em>let go</em>.” She caught his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. She heard his breath catch. “I want this. And I want you.”</p><p>“Moving a little fast, aren’t we?” he murmured, a teasing lilt in his voice, and she huffed, pulling him down towards her. She kissed him again and he sighed against her parted lips – his hand gripped her bare waist and she shivered, yearning to feel more of his touch. One of her hands reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve waited long enough,” she told him, and he chuckled, catching her hand in his. He planted gentle kisses on each fingertip and she never knew it was possible to want someone so badly. She wanted it all – his smile, his gentleness, even the glimpses of something <em>dark</em> she could see whenever she touched him a certain way and he inhaled, his eyes narrowing at her.</p><p>“Another time, maybe.” Satan got off her and she groaned – he had wound her up and she was <em>needy</em> now. He was being unfair. But he smiled at her frustration and tugged on her hand, forcing her to sit up. “It’ll be dinnertime soon, and if we don’t show up the others are going to wonder what we’re doing,” he said.</p><p>“But I – fine.” She sighed. He was right. The last thing they wanted was all six of the brothers barging into Satan’s room, looking for them. “I want to say though, this is horrible timing.” She combed her fingers through her hair, knowing it was probably messy.</p><p>Satan reached up to push her fringe away from her face, and he kept his hand there for a moment, staring into her eyes. She fidgeted, unable to focus with him looking at her like that. Then he smiled and leant forward, bumping his nose against hers.</p><p>“We could always continue after dinner,” he said, so casually that for a moment she thought he was inviting her to watch shows in his room – then the realisation sank in and she blushed, averting her gaze. He laughed when she nodded, still refusing to look at him.</p><p>When she first arrived here as an exchange student, she would never have imagined that she’d end up dating one of the demon brothers, much less Satan. But here they were now, and if this didn’t prove that dreams could come true, she didn’t know what did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have some soft fluffy satan :&gt;</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>